redditserpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daemon Spade
Personality Despite often being shown with a playful smile, Daemon is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. Daemon is not averse to disposing of those who get in his way and is not easily intimidated, usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. He cares little for others, and simply considers people to be "toys" or "tools" he can sacrifice in order to get what he wants. Despite considering others to be his tools, he's willing to show tolerance to those he befriends (on rare occasions). He can be can also seldolmly seen showing genuine care and concern for someone, most notably Fran. Although his near sociopathic demeanor seems like something that was always a part of him, Daemon's personality was not always like this...in fact the emergence of this persona was actually very recent. He often talks in a very relaxed demeanor and is slow to anger, although someone with annoying behavior can quickly disrupt his patience and intimate relations make him VERY uncomfortable often leading him to threaten the individual. Appearance Daemon is a fairly-tall teenager (6'3 height and 191 lbs.) with blue hair in a so-called pineapple style. He is monochrmatic as his left eye is blue and his right eye being red. His usual outfit is a black jacket, a white T-shirt, a black necktie and black pants with tall black boots, including two white belts. Backstory Daemon's past is only known by his weapon and close friend Fran, Daemon himself is a person shrouded in mystery and his intentions are unknown to anyone but himself and Fran. Records of him at the DWMA before he got expelled were all defaced and destroyed, a deed that he completed himself for personal reasons. The only event that involved him that was remembered by the staff and students was the day he left the DWMA, the details of his departure in one of the surviving records indicated: "...earlier this afternoon one of the top tier students suddenly got into a shouting match with a number of the elder staff members, the argument then escalated into a short fight that involved a few of the surrounding students trying to calm down the disgruntled student who at the time was fighting without his partner. The quarrel then ended catching the attention of most of the people in the establishment at the time with the situation obviously pacified. After being offered the chance to reconile and put the scenario as water under the bridge, the student refused the offer and declared that were leaving. As he made his way off of the DWMA grounds, a young lady ran out of the crowd after him declaring her departure as well. While his departing tone was one filled with resent and disgust, hers was much more apologetic and hesitant...." Weapon Partner If you have a Weapon Partner, give a description of their relationship with your character, your experiences together, any hidden feelings, stuff like that. Powers Soul Preception: '(If you have it, requires 5 Soul Projection) '''Soul Resonance: '(Describe if you have it, requires 10 in Soul Wavelength and 7 in Soul Projection) 'Soul Striking: '(Describe if you have it, requires 5 in Soul Projection) Stats '''Vitality: '''5 '''Physical: '''6 '''Soul Wavelength: '''9 '''Soul Projection: '''7 '''Speed: '''10 '''Weapon Skill: '''8 ''Total: '''''45 Category:Meister